Watch me smile
by Kyoko Saiki
Summary: Sano X Meugmi songfic. On her way to Aizu. Sano makes a surprise goodbye to her before leaving again. Okay, basically, Sano X Megumi WAFF... please R & R.. cuz this is my first songfic for those two! ^.^


Okay, here's some finer details first. This is held after Megumi left for Aizu in a carriage as of the manga thingie and Sano escaping from the pilice to make a journey round the world. And this is a silly little songfic on it. LOL. Enjoy, minna!  
  
=======  
  
Watch me smile  
  
Fox Lady  
  
As I walk into your life  
  
---  
  
In a small carriage, just holding one petite woman, she sighed as she looked down to her small luggage. Goodbye. To what she has been. Good bye…  
  
Reviving one by one, those memories, she smiled at each and every one of them. But froze as those of which with tori atama came the clearest.  
  
Sanosuke?!  
  
But, it did.  
  
Relieving his memories has been the most enjoyable, clearest, even for just simple once like she reprimanding him for his hand once again.  
  
I wonder what he is doing now?  
  
---  
  
Watch me smile  
  
Fox lady  
  
As I see right into your eyes  
  
---  
  
She didn't even noticed as the driver suddenly reared the animal into a sudden stop. Scared, he just froze there, as a figure tossed him away, muttering some words into his ear.  
  
"Gimme a few moments and I'll be gone. If not…" And he cracked his knuckles.  
  
Nodding furiously, he obediently went to the other side.  
  
The large figure loomed by the door and opened it roughly.  
  
"Oi, kitsune."  
  
Megumi, startled, jumped and stared at the disgruntled Sanosuke.  
  
"Tori atama!! What in the world are you doing here?" And she hurriedly got out. "Baka! What did you do this time?" Gazing up into his eyes, she found something much more deeper than mere coincidence he would be here.  
  
Compassion.  
  
Love.  
  
Longing.  
  
Regret.  
  
And he started reviving what happened to him. His condition. And why he would be running away.  
  
Tears started to pour down her cheeks.  
  
"Baka." She whispered.  
  
---  
  
Watch me smile  
  
Fox lady  
  
As the rain stops for you  
  
---  
  
"Kit…. Kitsune!" Surprised at her tears, he moved front, and lifted his rough hands. Wiping away her tears gently, he asked. "Why are you crying?"  
  
Megumi felt his fingers moving up and down her cheek. Sudden emotion overcame her.  
  
"Sagara Sanosuke! Baka baka baka…" And she closed the distance between them and hid her face in his uncovered chest, feeling all his warmth.  
  
"Baka…" And pounded his chest repeatedly.  
  
Sanosuke didn't know what to do better. Either to leave this instance, course this scene was also watched by the driver, or leave Megumi this way. Deciding on this, he wrapped his arms slowly around her and put his face into her hair.  
  
Megumi stopped pounding his chest.  
  
---  
  
Watch me smile  
  
Fox lady  
  
As the sun shines just for you  
  
---  
  
"Sano…"  
  
The last tears dropped into his bandages.  
  
Lifting her face, Sanosuke looked at those pain filled eyes.  
  
"Don't cry for me, kitsune, I'll always be with you…" softly, he said.  
  
Smiling gently, he carressed her cheeks.  
  
"Always be with you…"  
  
Megumi sighed.  
  
"Even it is for the last time…"  
  
---  
  
Watch me smile  
  
Fox lady  
  
As the rainbow upon the sky  
  
---  
  
"Hai…" Megumi hugged him tighter to her, relishing his strong hold on her, his strong heart beat.  
  
"As one, for now. Be strong, tori atama. I believe in you…"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"This is the first time you said this to me, ktisune."  
  
"And this shall be the last time I can see you again."  
  
"May. Not shall. I may come back to you, to Kenshin, to Jou-chan, to everyone."  
  
He nuzzled into her sweet-smelling hair.  
  
---  
  
Watch me smile  
  
Fox lady  
  
As the last rain drip by and by  
  
---  
  
The driver leant against the carriage.  
  
"Might as well give them somemore time…"  
  
"A pair of love birds."  
  
And he walked to the other side, decent enough to give them some privacy.  
  
Sanosuke thanked the man silently as he noted him walking away.  
  
"Kitsune… I…have something to tell you. For the longest time I…"  
  
She looked into his eyes. And saw sincerity beyond every living creature she'd met.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Brusting with love, compassion, she cried once again.  
  
"Took you long enough, ne, baka."  
  
---  
  
Watch me smile  
  
Fox lady  
  
For you are my everything  
  
---  
  
Chuckling, he tucked her long hair behind her ears.  
  
"Aa… long enough to realize that before I leave."  
  
She froze.  
  
"I almost forgot."  
  
And she cried harder.  
  
"Why… why this must be the time where we have to say good-bye?"  
  
Sanosuke sighed into her hair.  
  
"It's alright, kitsune… I'll come back."  
  
---  
  
Watch me smile  
  
Fox lady  
  
For you  
  
I'll always give you  
  
A new of painting  
  
---  
  
She then felt his hand lifting her face up to him.  
  
"Kitsune. Hope what I'll leave will remain."  
  
And then, he kissed her.  
  
Between it, he whispered.  
  
"My love. Aishiteru."  
  
Megumi leaned on him.  
  
"Forever, baka."  
  
---  
  
Watch me smile  
  
Fox lady  
  
The life we would share  
  
---  
  
Breaking the kiss, Sanosuke whispered into her ear.  
  
"Wait for me. I promise I'll be back."  
  
Kissing her tears away, he said again.  
  
"Thank you for everything. Even for my hand… I'll always remember you."  
  
---  
  
Watch me smile  
  
Fox lady  
  
Forever, never ending  
  
---  
  
Smiling, he pulled away from their embrace as another man called out.  
  
"Sano-san! Hayaku!! The boat is going to pull away soon!"  
  
"Aishiteru, kitsune."  
  
Megumi felt as if one part of her was torn away.  
  
"Don't go…" she called out hoarsely. "Come back."  
  
Rougish his grin was, he half-turned.  
  
"Remember me. Sayonara."  
  
And he was gone.  
  
---  
  
Watch me smile  
  
Love endearing  
  
---  
  
Megumi collapsed against the carriage. One gained, one loss.  
  
So this is how Tanuki-chan felt when Ken-san said goodbye to her. Only her.  
  
I can finally understand why…  
  
But…  
  
She composed herself.  
  
There's work to do.  
  
Promises to be kept.  
  
"Sumimasen… can we go on?" She told the driver.  
  
"Hai… ready as you are, madam."  
  
Opening the door, she stepped in elegantly, but not before turning back in time to see his kanji words flipping through the breeze as he walked away.  
  
---  
  
Watch me smile  
  
---  
  
I'll always remember you…  
  
================  
  
Hey, how was it? Reviews welcomed.  
  
(Yes yes… I know… some of which is not so good… anyway… oro. @.@)  
  
Saiki-san 


End file.
